


The Phone Call To the Teacher

by Mephonix, Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Peeping Tom, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Temptation, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from both view points of a teacher and student, two lives are turned when a simple professional phone call goes wary, and leads to something MOST Forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call To the Teacher

 

** **

**ISA'S POV**

“Tap Tap Tap.” 

 

“Hmm…” the yellow number two pencil I had rolled in my fingers before I tapped it on the surface below me. My free hand on the edge of the paper I was  trying to finish. The essay part of a test I had spent over a week studying for.  The tip of the eraser touched my lips before I scribbled down a couple of words. Nodding, at them, I repeated the routine. 

 

The class was silent, and the only sounds that hit my ears was the ticking sound of the large round black clock that hung on the wall to the left, across two empty rows of desks. In fact, the rest of the class room was already empty as the other students had finished their exams and were already gone. 

 

The silent ticks were unsettling as the figure at the front of the class shifted from his position at the desk grading the papers and exams already handed to him. 

 

“Miss Hoffman, I appreciate the thought of putting time and effort into your paper, but do think you could hurry your thought process along?” the teacher’s smooth lit english accent hit my ears as I looked back up to the front of the room staring at him. Adjusting his glasses he stared at me with a sharp blue eyed gaze, his fingers trailing the edge of his scruff of red beard before shaking his own grading pen at me. “It is already half past eight.”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Hiddleston.” I called out, “I just want to make sure I do this right. This grade means a lot to me.”

 

“You seem to be the only one in this class that actually gives a damn.” He smirked as he laid the papers down and started to pace around the room. “Do you always take this long to finish tests?”

 

“Sometimes, especially if I have to put a lot of thought into it...or I want to make sure I receive an A.”

 

“You have the highest grade in the class, I wouldn’t worry about that.”

 

“But I do worry. I am attempting to graduate Summa Cum Laude with Honors.”

 

“I would call you an overachiever, but with Double Firsts in Classics from Cambridge, I would be labeled a hypocrite.” He chuckled as he started tidying things around the room, it was a Friday and I could tell that he was ready to go home.

 

“I know.” I retorted, “But I’ve set high standards already for myself, and I wouldn’t do anything less.” I stated turning back towards the paper below me, writing a couple more words down.”

 

A heard a sigh escape his lips, “Miss Isadora, I can call you that right?”

 

I nodded not even looking at him.

 

His dress shoes tapped as he walked the length of the desk rows, his fingers slowly being placed in front of my viewing rage of the paper. His fingers tapped a curled for a moment, as I looked up, his gaze staring dead into my soul.

 

“I would not expect any less  from you either, Isadora, but you know there comes a time when sometimes the teacher needs the best too. I’m just trying to teach you about getting things done in a more timely manner.”  He pushed a red curl behind his ear.

 

“I understand Mr. Hiddleston. If...if you want me finish it up over the weekend, I’m okay with that.”

 

Shaking his head he stands back up again, adjusting his dress jacket and snapping his fingers he held those long fingers out towards me, “Give me your paper.” he demanded. 

 

“But I’m not finished yet. I only have a few more sentences then I -”

 

“I said hand it over.” His voice growled , “Let me see what you have so far.”

 

Reluctantly I slip the paper towards the edge of the desk, he quickly snatching it up. Fidgeting with his glasses once more he looked over it, his lips moving with the words I had written.

 

When he had finished, he looked up and met my eyes. “You thought you needed to write more than this? You have written out your thoughts beautifully, to be honest, it is more than acceptable.”

 

“Thank you, but are you  _ sure _ I don’t need to elaborate on the subject? I could go on…” He held up his hand, stopping me in mid sentence.

 

“There is no need, you have done a fine job. Now please, pack your things, go home, rest and for the love of God stop fretting about everything, you’ll have a heart attack and then you’ll never see the Summa Cum Laude you are working so hard to achieve.” He had a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Good night Miss Isadora.” 

 

“Good night, Mr. Hiddleston.”

 

I walked out to my car, still thinking about what I could have changed in the answer when I heard a voice behind me. 

 

“Stop worrying, Isadora!” I turned to find Mr. Hiddleston grinning widely. “I heard you talking to yourself clear over here, you might want to internalize those thoughts instead of sharing them with the world...especially using that type of language.” I felt myself blush as I waved at him, got into my car and drove home.

 

The rest of the night was filled with those, some what encouraging words from my English Professor, but something about them still didn’t seem to settle right on my chest.

 

I soon found myself slinking under the waters of a full warm bathtub of water, submerged, and holding my breath. For that moment under the clear water, I opened my eyes, staring up at the fluctuating ceiling and shower curtain rod above me. I stayed till the brink of my breathing capacity before gasping for air, coming back up into the cool air of my bathroom. 

 

It was like someone had carved his voice into my brain. How was my writing, more than enough? What made him think that the marks left on that paper was suitable, even when I had not finished the pages of the essay like everyone else in the class had?

 

I soaked in the tub, pondering over just the main question of “Why?”. Just because I, in his own words, was smarter than most of those in the class, why was I just given the special treatment? It seemed hardly unfair. 

 

Bolting from the tub, and wrapping a towel around me, I quickly made my way back into my bedroom where I had a catalogue of all the teachers names and numbers give to the students on their first day of school.  Looking through the “H”s I found his last name. Briskly I flipped my cell phone open that was on my bedside table.  I was going to get answers, I didn’t care what time of night it was.

 

I quickly punched the number in, the phone ringing in my ear before a click was heard. Followed by what sounded to be him blowing a puff of exasperated air from his lungs.

 

“Ah..Um. Achem.” He cleared his throat, seemingly gaining some composure, his voice low and shaky, “This is Mr. Hiddleston, may I ask who is..*cough* speaking?”

 

He sucked in a huge breath before I replied.

  
  


**~TOM’S POV~**

 

“Hello, Mr. Hiddleston? This is Isadora, I hope this isn’t a bad time.” I tried to not drop the fucking phone in between shifting around to a more comfortable speaking position and take my other hand off my weeping cock before I squeezed too hard and screamed in her ear.

 

“This is not a bad time, you caught me doing my nightly exercise before I grabbed a cup of tea and headed off to bed. What did you need?”

 

“Are you absolutely, positively sure that what I wrote on the test today was acceptable and I don’t need to redo it over the weekend?” Cue me wanting to walk over to the bedroom wall and bash my forehead against it until I passed out. I took in another breath to calm myself before I said something stupid.

 

“Miss Hoff-erm- Isadora, I told you earlier that everything was fine. Do I need to put it in writing? Post it on the University's website? Send a carrier pigeon with a neon flashing sign?”

 

“Uh...no?”

 

“Then will you please stop worrying? That is your new assignment for this weekend. To not worry about anything, alright?” I heard her take a deep breath and sigh loudly.

 

“I will try.”

 

“Splendid, now go fix yourself some tea, read a good book, watch a movie and  _ relax. _ Everything will be fine. You have a good night.”

 

“You too, Mr. Hiddleston. Good night and thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Good night, Isadora.” Just the feel of her name rolling off my tongue had me smiling like a teenage boy. I hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. My arm resting behind my head as I closed my eyes, picturing her sitting there in my classroom. The way she tapped the pencil against her lips was about to drive me insane. I started wondering what else those lips of hers could do as my hand resumed its place wrapped around my cock which was hard and throbbing. My mind changed to her kneeling in front of me, teasing me with her tongue before taking the head just inside her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip as I grabbed her hair in my hand and pushed her head a little farther down. I thought about what her breasts would feel like cupped in my hands, nipples peaked from my sucking on them. My hand moved faster as I imagined her straddled across my lap, my cock sliding into her as she gripped my shoulders, head thrown back and whimpering my name. I closed my eyes as my body stiffened and I came hard, repeating her name over and over as loudly as possible. I laid there a few minutes, catching my breath, sweat beading on my forehead, body feeling like Jell-O until I was steady enough to jump in the shower, getting cleaned up before grabbing a cup of tea and eventually falling asleep.

  
  


**~ISA’S POV~**

 

I don’t know which was worse. I wasn’t long I found myself staring at the ceiling, wide eyed, towel from my own bath I had taken moments before had been dropped. My ears felt like they were deceiving me, when he had apparently had hung up his phone. 

 

Another person in my situation would have been enraged, but I myself was more in shock, and from the soon moanings of my name off my own Professors lips made me soon realise that, there was an exercise going on alright. I could have stopped him, I could have hung up, but no one, not a soul in my life, had ever had desire over me, not like that, not even once. Being the “nerd” the “smart one” growing up was filled perils. No appreciation, and for once, this was different. 

 

This difference, I was going to embrace, whether he knew it or not. I put the phone on loud speaker as I heard his mumblings, his fantasies pushing from his lips. My own fingers sliding down towards my own flower, a now already warming core of wondering what he could actually do to me with those long fingers that snatched my paper up earlier. Slightly flicking at my clit, imagined, it was his hand doing the same, my back arched against the desk in his class. After hours, a bad student being taught her lesson by the bad teacher. 

 

I imagined his piercing blue eyes hollowed staring at me, as his own fingers pressed into my flower, vigorously fingering me, demanding I only look at him, or the work he was doing between my legs, pushing harder and faster, as he’d nip and lick at my skin, suckling on my breasts till my nipples would be like hard pebbles under his fingers, that’d massage them, as he’s ravish the other with his tongue. 

 

“Oh Mr. Hiddleston!” his honorific rolled from my tongue, tasting sweeter than any honey. My fingers sped up, as I pressed harder against the bud between my legs, the warm feeling soon rushing over me as imagine him pushing me forward against his desk, taking me for his own, his cock teasing before thrusting into me hard, him making me cry out his name, over and over, as suddenly, we’d cum together.

 

Which in that exact moment. I did, as I hear him breathing heavily on the other end. I stare at the small silver phone on my pillow as I hear him shifting, pushing himself off his bed, before I hear nothing but silence as I stared back up at my ceiling.

 

“Keep calm over the weekend?” that was his orders. After this I don’t know what calm was. I roll to the side, as I hear a small click of what seemed to be a lamp, and him settling down in the covers of his bed. I then, click the phone off, sighing. Monday night would be quite awkward.

  
  


**~TOM’S POV~**

 

The events of Friday night had settled from my mind as I slowly made my way back into class after supper on campus. I sat down in the swivel chair behind my desk as I flipped my phone open, deciding for future reference I should save Isadora’s number in my phone, so that I wouldn’t come as such a shock to me, when she called again, and could be more prepared. 

 

Scrolling to the calls I had received over the past weekend, I listened as my students filed in one by one. I then clicked on her call, viewing over the details before I prepared to add her as a contact. My eyes soon widened, as I glanced over the call time of that conversation.

 

Forty-Five Minutes?!? Wait… How could that.  Oh no. No no no no no. I shifted up with a straight posture adjusting my frames making sure I wasn’t seeing things. I only talked to her less than five minutes there no way that she could have heard...what I did. Then that meant she didn’t hang up.after the call. I...I can’t believe-

 

“Mr. Hiddleston?”  With thought interrupted,  I froze, my glance moving upward from my phone, there she stood Isadora in a short sleeved blue shirt, black skirt, and dress shoes, holding her textbook and supplies in her hand with a meek smile on her face, a slight blush over her cheeks. “I...I wanted to tell you. I was able to keep calm this past weekend. I wanted to thank you for that helpful advice.”

 

“Uh, yes. The advice. Did that...Did that go well for you?” 

 

She nodded, “I did not worry a single bit over my works.”

 

I smiled. “Good. Very good.” I laid my phone aside and stood up. “Will you please take your seat...also if you are available, I need to discuss something with you in my office after class ends.” I saw her eyes widen. “It’s nothing about your grades, there is just something I would like to address.”

 

“Oh-kay. That will be fine.” She replied hesitantly before walking over to her desk, sitting down and pulling out her notebook as I began the lesson.

  
  


**~ISA’S POV~**

 

Shifting in my seat I watched as the professor paced the floor, his fingers twiddling behind him as he spun on his heel, turning and pacing the opposite direction in front of the class.

 

“I have graded each and every one of your tests from this past Friday.” He stated slowly, “A fair amount of you did exceptionally well, while others did not.” 

 

His sharp gaze landed onto me, “For those who made at least an 85 on the test, I am excusing you from today’s assignment so that you can think on, how are you are going to prepare, and handle for next week’s nine weeks project and essay.”

 

His gaze towards me was unsettling as he pulled the stack of papers off his desk. Swallowing hard he continued speaking as he started handing back the test results. “For those who did not do so well on this particular test.”  Approaching my desk he still spoke aloud to the class, staring straight into my soul, and handing my paper to me,. “You will need to stay in the class till you rectify the mistakes, that you have made.” 

 

He continued on, “And if need be you can talk to me, if you are confused on the grade I gave you, you can see me on Wednesday during my office hours from 3pm to 5 pm every day.” 

 

He finished handing them out walking back up the aisle, as he neared my desk again his voice got firmer,. “Revise your works, correct your mistakes, and turn it back in before week’s end. I want to know exactly the lessons you have learned from your mistakes by doing so, and extra credit  towards your next text to those few students willing to do so, explaining, ‘Why?’ ”

 

I stared down at my page, at my partially finished essay. 105 A+ written in red was at the top of the page, a slight smile formed on my face. Like he had stated on the Friday before, it was good enough for his tastes. It still it made me wonder what reasonings were there behind me having to stay after class. It was bad enough knowing what I did Friday was vile enough, but that thought in my mind, knowing his deepest secret: That I had listened on him, through my own phone, he wanking off,  with my name on his breath.It just made my stomach feel like it had cork screws in it.

 

As I looked from my study sheets, feeling very exasperated, it wasn’t long before it was near time for class to end.Those erotic thoughts and noises from  he, who sitting in front of the class with his body propped against the desk, and watching over the students, kept going through my mind. Every sound, every visualization I had, ever inkling of lust I had towards this man, was driving me to my own sanity brink.

 

Should I excuse myself to give release, or wait till after to see what he needed from me. I decided when the rest of the class was able to be dismissed, that I’d excuse myself to the bathroom, tend to that little frustration, and then see what exactly he needed from me. It wasn’t too soon before, breaking the silence of the class, he dismissed every one. He reminded them of their tests, and let everyone leave. I slowly waited for the rest of the class to start exiting. I quickly gestured as i stood, leaving my supplies at my desk, to him that I needed to used the bathroom, which in return he held up a “wait a moment” gesture. I watched as the rest of the class slipped from the room. 

 

“My office, please.” He walked over to the door and opened it, waving me in first. “Have a seat.” He pointed to one of the chairs facing his desk. I sat, nervously running my hands over my legs.

 

“You want to talk to me about something but if it’s not my grades…” He held up his hand, cutting me off.

 

“It’s about the phone call Friday night.”I froze. “I noticed that the timer on my phone said forty-five minutes, we only talked for five...so I take it you heard what happened after I thought I disconnected?” My eyes widened and I started to cough, causing him to get up and pat my back. “Are you alright?” I nodded.

 

“Yes, thank you.” I had a small rasp in my voice. “But to answer your question…” I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks. “I did hear what happened, I feel horrible for not hanging up or saying anything but I couldn’t make myself do it...especially when you said my name.” This time it was his turn to blush.

 

“About that...I…” He took a deep breath. “I thought that no one was listening...I’m so sorry.” I felt a smirk creep across my face. 

 

“Don’t be sorry...I enjoyed hearing my name rolling off your lips like that.” His eyes widened as I stood up, locked the office door, then walked over to his desk and sat in front of him, my skirt sliding up my legs as I moved forward so I could rest my feet on his chair. My legs spread wide because of how he was sitting. 

 

“Miss Hoffman…”

 

“The formalities stop right now, you’ve said my name before, now say it again.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Isadora.”

 

“Yes, Thomas?”

 

“Firstly. This is my office, my desk, my emotions.” He slowly pushed himself forward, “Secondly, don’t think you can’t tempt me without reaping some sort of consequence.” His hands held my wrists to the desk, “Which, I think there’s something I feel you need to confess. Just let it out.”

 

“Or what?” I challenged.

 

‘I’ll fail you.” He returned a dark smirk, “Or worse, push you past your breaking point by torturing you.”

 

“You call that worse?” I put up a false sense of bravado.

 

His grip tightened, “Try me Isadora.”

  
  


**~TOM’S POV~**

 

I watched as she struggled a bit against my force. I had my confessions and she had hers and I’ll be damned she wasn’t going to be leaving me high and dry.

 

“I’m waiting.” I watched as guilty look and a blush formed across her face, grinning devilishly, I waited for her reply.

 

“Do i have to?” she whined, pushing hard once again against my own hands holding her palms flat to the surface of my office desk.

 

“Isadora, I suggest you get to talking.” I broke free a hand slowly sliding it up her exposed leg, my eyes following my hand, and looking back up at her, with a seemingly demanding yet innocent look. I took no responsibility for any action of mine here on out. “Or you might have more consequences than need be.”  My fingers danced lightly on it, as she shifted, whimpering. 

 

“F- Fine.” she stared deep into my eyes, “I can be accused with more than just, listening to you. I did more than that, much, much more.”

 

“Oh really? Just what was it that you did that made you so guilty.” I pushed my hand further up her skirt, rounding the top of her thigh, “Mind telling me?”

 

Her voice was staggered as I teased touching her flower through the outside of her panties, my girth hardening below my own underwear and dress pants.

 

“It was more or less a rhetorical question darling.” 

 

“I...I…” she stuttered. 

 

“You what? What did you do while on that call? While I poured out my own fantasies to you, what did you do?” I raised my voice, and made it firmer as I now had my fingers slowly pushing themselves under the cloth of her panties, my fingers teasing at her lips, “Tell me Now. Do not make me ask again Isadora.” 

 

“I...I touched...myself.” she confessed. My smile widened to that of a cheshire cat’s. 

 

Bingo, the confession I needed. She not only knew Friday that I wanted and craved her, but she was also fantasizing about me too. That was one glorious ego boost.

 

“Oh You did? Tsk. Tsk Tsk. Such a naughty, naughty girl.” my voice lowered, “ How did you touch yourself? Did you do so like this?” I released my other hand from her wrist, yanking the fabric of her panties, I ripped them leaving their scraps hanging from her hips. My fingers teased at her, slowly flicking at her aching clit before running my thumb along the length of her outer lips.

 

“Hah!” a shocked breath escaped her lips as I pushed harder against her already warming core.

 

“Is there some kind of unrelenting fantasy you had?” I rubbed at her faster, “Something that I’d do? Tease you, touch you, please you. Oh such a fantasy, that is…” I smirked, “Student and Teacher relationship, but, oh but how delightfully erotic it is.”

 

“Mr. Hiddleston, please, I…”

 

“I thought we weren't using honorifics?” Her brows were crushed against her face as she looked down at her flower, and I vigorously rubbed at it, looking back up to me, her own pale blue eyes meeting with mine. “Unless you don’t want to stick to this little twisted fantasy of ours. I don’t care what you call me, just as long as my name in any form is on your lips.”

 

I smiled, before without warning dove two fingers into her core. She arched back as I pushed myself, standing between her legs, keeping them open with my own legs as I vigorously fingered her.

 

“I thought about all the things I could do with you.” I stated through gritted teeth, “What all you could do to me with those lips of yours.” I trailed my finger from the corner of her mouth down her neck towards her breasts, “To what I could do, nipping and sucking at your ample breasts before taking you as my own.”

 

I felt her walls contract against my plunging fingers, “Oh look how easily excited you get. You are already so wet. So in need. Tell me, pet, Did you get this wet when you touched yourself the other night? Oh to have seen that, to have heard you even call out my name, or at least know you fantasize about me as well.. What did you have on?”

 

Isadora’s eyes still were focused on my handy work as I slowed my pace, “Answer me my little curious pet.” Her walls contracted again, “Liked that didn’t you? So as you were saying?”

 

“A.....ugh...towel…..I...ah...had just taken...a bath…”

 

“Oh I bet that didn’t stay on long after I started did it?” My thumb rubbed at her clit.

 

“No Sir...I mean Thomas, I didn’t-” she moaned out, my own cock twitching at her calling me sir, and not in the honorific way.

  
  


**~ISA’S POV~**

 

I couldn’t believe at what he had done. With only a few words I admitted I was the electronic peeping Tom, and at the same time, he admitted thoroughly to wanting to take me as his own. Then again I also felt I kind of deserved it, we both had done in the wrong, but the words, low and dark, kept hitting my ears from when, even he himself had admitted his own faults as well too. 

 

My breath huffed as he vigorously tortured me, his long fingers rubbing against my clit, causing shocks of pleasure to burst through my body. Internally biting my tongue, I barely forced myself not to scream his name, and let him take me, but I was stronger than that. I could push through, stand my ground while sitting, and, “AUGH!” a loud moan involuntarily escaped my lips.

 

By damn though those fingers of his were skilled. I felt his free hand slide up my back, pulling me forward as his hand stayed at the back of my hair. First, staring into his now hollowing blue eyes behind the frames, then, pushing it downwards for me to stare at his undoing of me.

 

“Tell me what you feel my aching pupil of mine.” HIs voice was menacing. “Does this not make you feel good? Make you crave more?”

 

I nodded frantically, my eyes begging him, for release as my jaw gaped open. His lip curled into a smirk once more. 

 

“It seems I took the words right from your mouth.” He teased, pushing at me harder. “Lets see If I can put them back in shall I?”  

 

“Oh sure! Only, If you can.” I challenged. I knew that he would but it made this sinfully erotic fantasy our so so much better. 

 

“If only I can?!?” he smiled darkly, stopping mid sentence, lowering his head, his face turning into a smolder, a dark, and evil demeanor crept over his face, making me have chills straight down to the core, “Oh my darling, my pet, my little student, my straight “A” student.  I can do oh so much to make you scream. Don’t underestimate me, just because i sit behind a desk all day. I know what I can do, and I don’t know how much you’d like it, if you push me too far my dear. So don’t test me.”

 

With a few quick movements, he hand pulled his fingers from me and had me slammed backwards, laying on the full length of his desk.  My skirt pulled to the floor, my shoes and sock the same. What little scrap of panty fabric was already on the floor too, and my shirt ripped straight down the center, exposing my white bra, and pale skin beneath. 

 

Still fully clothed, he slowly pulls off my own glasses as he places his own on a small table near the desk, eying me like his price displayed before him on his now cleaned off desk,”Wouldn't want those to break.” He stated, as he rounded his desk. HIs eyes wide and full of lust. Tapping his fingers on the wooden surface, he then gave me his next demand.

 

“Move and I’ll stop, and with as longing, and as wet as you are now, I seriously doubt you’d want me to.” I eye him, as suddenly I feel the curls of his hair run along my stomach,as he lit my skin with butterfly kisses, with the rough of his beard tingling each spot, before suddenly I gasped. His tongue now decided to put itself to use, with more than just smart and snide remarks. 

 

I felt my legs being spread further apart, my feet propped on the edge of the desk as his tongue darted in and out like a snake, hitting every possible spot that would set my body on fire. I tried to find something to hold on to, but only found that gorgeous head of curls. I heard him growl against my center as I pushed his face closer. His breath was hot on my folds as he brushed my clit with his nose. I was trying to hold back when he pulled away.

 

“Don’t hold back, let me hear those amazing sounds fall off those beautiful lips of yours.”

 

A light whimper escaped my mouth as suddenly without warning, I feel his teeth clip down right on my clit.  “AH! THOMAS!” I screamed out. My hands slapping over my mouth as he chuckled darkly.

 

“Whats wrong? Are you going to deny the natural impulses that are given to you from your own body from me?” He mocked at me, as his fingers pushed at my core again, his free hand and arm keeping my legs pried apart, “Or is there something of mine you wish to fulfil you more than my touch and tongue?”

 

His thumb petted at my clit as he stared at me with his darkening blue eyes. I could see his own excitement pushing through his dress pants hard, the member twitching with excitement against the fabric.

 

“Please?” I moaned, “Anything...anything you want.”

 

“Do you know how much music that is to my ears?” he slowly pulls back, slowly making his way around the desk where I still was sprawled, his fingers trailing the skin of my now hiked up shirt across it. Those digits pushing now at my breasts as he slid his hand slowly up under the wired fabric before rolling my hardened nipple between his fingers, “Anything you say?”

 

My eyes were heavy lidded as I stared at him, pure desperation poured forth from my every being as he swiveled me on his desk my feet hitting the floor as he yanked me up to a standing position before rolling the rest of my clothing off.

 

I now stood before him completely naked, his eyes devouring, me, the prize before him.

 

“I’m holding you to that statement, of you’d do anything, you have only a moment to take that statement back.” a slight smirk formed on his face.

 

I only shake my head, “I stated it. I meant it.” Dropping to my knees I look back up, finding myself eye level with his hardened bulge in my face, “I’m yours to teach, and command. Sir.”

  
  


**~TOM'S POV~**

 

My eyes widened with delight as she had just given herself over to me. I was ecstatic as she looked up at me with her longing blue eyes, staring back into my own, so lust filled.

 

“I know exactly what you can do.” I grabbed her arm guiding her hand up to the belt buckle above my hardened member, “Do you?”

 

She nods, her fingers fumbling at my belt buckle, the metal threading through its loops as it was pried apart. Quickly unbuttoning my pants she briskly pulls the zipper down, the edges of my dress shirt falling over the bulge pressing against my underwear.  Looking back up at me, she nods, her tongue passing over her lips. 

 

I could tell she wanted what was under that thin bit of fabric of mine, just as bad as I wanted her to. Who’d have thought letting the cat out of the bag, would soon be lead to this. Her hands ran smooth over the outer fabric, pressing the firmness below it. Slowly sliding her hands up the side of it her finger hooked at the elastic right above pulling it down slightly over the head before dragging it down further. A sigh of relief escaping as my cock bounced forward, her eyes widened in both shock and delight and ego boost I quite needed.

 

“Impressive huh?” were the only words to escape my lips as she ran her hand up the shaft her finger lightly touching the top, observing it, as if she was studying it like her notes for one of my final exams. A test befell her anyways, now time to see what those lips of hers could do.

 

Slightly nudging the back of her head, I pulled her towards me, not rough but enough to show my slight impatience. 

 

Without hesitation, I braced myself on my palms against the desk behind me, as she began working her lips around the head of my cock. Her tongue swirling, and flicking against the skin as she pushed herself further onto it. A quick motion of her hands at the base of my shaft sent a jaw dropping sensation through my body. Her moans and hums since vibrations through me like no other. 

 

Involuntarily I grabbed her dark locks into my fingers, my hips rolling and head back, with my eyes closed, the occasional peek of the ceiling going into my gaze as I tilted my head, my eyes connecting with hers as she ravished me with her mouth. 

 

“Oh dear, you...you are quite skilled.” I huffed, my darkened stare down at her, with a very please smile on my face, “You...know how to...please a man...quite...quite well.” 

 

A look of gratitude washed over her face as she continued sucking me off. I felt my cock twitch as she, i know felt it too.

 

“As...As much as I’d want you to...finish..Me off…” I huffed, “There’s something oh so much more better...that...that i want to do.” I gently grab her jaw, my now saliva soaked cock, prying from her mouth with a satisfying pop. I watched her wipe her mouth with her arm, before I quickly pull her to her feet. 

 

Flipping her over, with a great amount of force. I push her hard, onto the desk, a slight grunt escaping her as I did so. 

 

**~ISA’S POV~**

 

The back of my neck, was held down by his large, yet skilled hand as my body pressed to the cold hard surface of the desk below me. My ass in the air, my arms on either side of me, as I felt those fingers massage at my neck. I could feel myself wet, and so excited from the experience I was having with this man.  His low growling voice and deep hot breath hit my ear as I felt him lean over me, his still hardened cock still touching the back of my thigh as he spoke.

 

“I would have never thought, I’d be, only a few days from a fantasy, it becoming reality, that you’d be mine for the taking.” His voice dark and lit smooth in my ear, “You took me so well, even after I had done a most foul thing, and made it a fantasy of your own.”

 

He nipped at my ear pulling it taunt, before kissing me down my neck, and back up, before continuing. “Now it is all coming true.” his cock teased my aching entrance, “It will feel more real than anything, you have...ever known.”  

 

Slowly he pushed himself into me, his girth filling my core to the brim, as I gasped. My walls tightened as he began slowly moving inside of me. Each thrust rocking me as he moaned in my ear. His fingers pulling my head back with my hair as he growled fiercely in my ear.

 

“You feel that?” he growled, “Thats all for you.” He pushed himself harder, “Its what I give to you...this...this right here...what you deserve.” His speed picked up as the friction sent pleasure waves through me, causing me to moan out his name, which made him thrust harder with each.

 

My fingers scratched at the surface below me as he pushed me back down, giving himself more support on the desk he pried me further apart. Changing his movements his hips roll, hitting my sweet spot over and over.

 

“Oh GOD!” I cry out, reaching as if my body tried pulling away from what he was doing to me. His own hands yanked mine back as he clasped his own over mine, “Mr..Hiddleston...Sir...you feel...feel amazing.” I moaned out, as a dark chuckle erupted from his throat. 

 

“That was the whole plan my pet.” He grinned at my ear, “That's what you are right?” He slowed his pace, “The teacher’s pet?”

 

“If….Ah...If that’s what...you want me to be….”I huffed, “Then...I will be...that.”

 

I could feel my walls spasming out more and more as I could feel him twitch again.

 

“I’m getting close.” He huffed through gritted teeth. Sweat from his brow dripped to my own back. 

 

I nodded, “I...I am too.” I whimpered as he pulled me back up with my back taunt to his chest, his hand clasping my breast massaging it.

 

“Then cum for me.” he commanded, “Release for me.”

 

A loud hoarse yell escaped my throat as I felt myself coming undone. “Thats it. Give it...All to me, that...that’s my gift….from you.” He grunted  as I could feel him come undone inside me, filling me with his own seed. I collapsed out onto the desk and he cradled me, pulling me close into a puddle of us on the floor. Heaving he stared me deep into my eyes.

 

“I want to apologise” he said slowly, “For what caused all of this. I know the ending outcome worked for both of us, and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but I want you to know, I was in the wrong.”

 

“As was I.” I huffed, “I should have hung up, “But i’m glad I didn’t.” I smile weakly, “So...I have a question to ask.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Does this count as extra credit?” I smiled at my little quip.

 

Laughing he pulls me close, “Well, if you get back dressed, It can count as homework too, if you’d like..”

 

“I’d like that. Very much so.” He pulls me into a passionate and longing kiss.

 

Standing with a grin he pulls me up to my feet, “ I like that option better too. For the fact my bed is way more comfortable than this hard ass desk.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
